


get punched for the love club

by sleep_pronoia (nap_princess)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Cheating, F/M, Modern AU, Really sucky romance, Romance, Weed, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/sleep_pronoia
Summary: His dream of being with her was as realistic as him being the president of space / "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." He says to her – That was the opening line of his proposal





	get punched for the love club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [idontwanttobeyouanymore](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/401664) by Billie Eilish. 



**get punched for the love club**

* * *

Don't be that way,  
Fall apart twice a day,  
I just wish you could feel what you say,  
Show, never tell, but I know you too well.

–  **Billie Eilish** , _idontwannabeyouanymore_

* * *

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." He says to her.

The clock behind the counter ticks loudly. It's almost eight AM. The cafe is loaded with people ordering their coffees and rushing off to work.

Ellie's still in a sleepy state, with messy bed hair and a barely functioning mind. She had just thrown a bomber jacket over her shoulders, poorly hiding her matching yellow pyjamas set underneath, and shoved her feet into a pair of old sneakers before following Jack here.

She had apologised to the waitress earlier because she just couldn't focus on what to order at such an hour and told the poor love that she'd call her back later. But now Ellie wished she had at least a glass of water.

Like lightning, anger strikes her. Ellie says, "So you pulled me out of bed at _seven freaking thirty AM_  in the morning, dragged me all the way here to _my favourite coffee shop_  just so you could break up with me? If you wanted to be a douchebag, you could have just sent me a text and be done with it. It would have made things a lot easier."

Jack reaches out across the table and grabs one of her hands. It's no surprise when Ellie pulls back instantly.

She tells him, "Don't bullshit me by trying to act sorry  _like that._ "

But he doesn't drop the act. Jack says to her in a surprisingly gentle voice, "I only don't want to be your boyfriend anymore because I want to be more _to you_. I want to be your husband."

Oh, he definitely is bullshitting her.

Ellie merely stares at him in return, now fully awake. She tells him, "No."

"No?" Jack parrots, dumbfounded.

She thinks,  _Wow, he actually thought this was a fool-proof plan!_

"No." Ellie repeats herself, a frown on her face now. "No, no, no. Did you honestly think that was a good plan? Breaking up with me only to say you wanted to marry me? Are you bullshitting me?"

"I –"

She cuts him off. "I'm leaving."

"What about the proposal?" Jack asks. He's probably still stunned.

Ellie gives him a look. She's turning him to stone with a straight Medusa gaze. "It's like you said, we're over."

"You're not thinking straight." He pleads to her.

"Bitch, I can't think straight if I was never straight to begin with." Ellie says. There are _so many things_  he doesn't know about her, how can he say he wants to marry her? She gets up from the table and makes a beeline for the door. From the corner of her eye, she sees Jack getting up, ready to shout 'wait!' but she beats him to the punch. She says, "Bi!"

.

.

.

"How many beers have you had?" Ellie asks him the day  _something_  changes between them. If he ignores all the bitterness, it can be classified as a somewhat far off memory. Almost bittersweet.

They're at someone's party. The house is trashed. People are either fighting, dancing or making out with strangers.

Even Elie's pretty sure someone's set something on fire in the backyard, but she can't be damned to ask.

"Two," Jack says. He can't believe Ellie is accusing him of being a certified alcoholic. How drunk does he look? "Two,  _Ellie_." He adds the hiss in her name just to piss her off.

He fishes out his house key, looking for his bottle opener only to drop the whole damn thing on the ground.

"Two too many." She says, a teasing smile breaking on her face.

…

Somehow, they end up making out.

* * *

"What are we doing with our lives?" He asks. He had gone over to her house out of boredom. In the snow. Totally not a struggle (he convinces himself). He's totally not doing all of this because he likes her or anything.

"This is a scientific experiment." She quips, hazel eyes twinkling, kettle in hand. They were going pour hot water on snow and see what happens.

"If you say so." Jack replies, rolling his eyes.

Despite his sass, he finds himself hunch over at the front of her doorstep, pouring steamy boiling water over snow. Conclusion: some frost remains.

* * *

"I think I pulled a muscle." Jack gasps, hands on his knees. Why on earth did he agree to go jogging with this crazy psycho that he may or may not like dating? Probably the fantasy of slow-motion bo –

Ellie doesn't slow down, only turning her head back and says, "You can't pull what you don't have."

* * *

"Guess what material my socks are made out of." Ellie says, shoving her feet towards her housemates' faces, making them turn away from the  _Gossip Girl_  rerun playing on the TV.

"Cotton?" Stephanie asks the same time Addison claims, "Girlfriend material?"

At this, Ellie lets out a laugh. "Bamboo but good guess." She smiles at the two. "Jack got them for me for some reason."

"They're cute, they have pandas on them." Stephanie says.

Addison pinches her brows together. "Are you two dating?" – Jack is a mess and everyone knows it. Drinking and consuming weed brownies just to calm his nerves.

Ellie lifts a shoulder casually. "Who knows?"

* * *

"How did the date go?" Addison asks, she's selfishly taken up all the space on the sofa with her propped-up feet. A magazine is in her hands but she's been staring at the front door for hours now.

Ellie crinkles her nose. As she collapses onto Addison, she mutters under her breath, "No,"

Addison doesn't even bother reacting to the added weight. "What? Why not? I thought he was nice,"

"Yeah but ..." Ellie trails off. "But his last name is 'Cockburn', and I don't think I want to be known as Mrs Cockburn for the rest of my life."

"That's fair, I guess?" Addison says then asks, "But are you going to continue hanging out with him?"

"He's fun, so sure."

"But it's that leading him on?"

Ellie only raises a brow. "Does it matter?"

* * *

"Why is your playlist entirely consisted of  _Glee_  covers?" Jack asks during a car ride. His own car is broken down, his housemate is out and Ellie just happened to be bored that day. They're going grocery shopping – it's the simple things.

Ellie answers, hands on the steering wheel, "Not the entire playlist is _Glee_ -covered. Only from season one to three. After that it was just sad and frustrating music. Trash basically,"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"They made really good covers." Ellie tells him. She then shushes him and lowers the volume of her car's radio because she can't fucking  _see_ right (if that makes any sense). She scans the area and then immediately pin-points an empty spot.  _YES!_ Luck is on her side today! As she parallel parks, she says to jack, "Let me have my nostalgia. Thirteen year old me loved  _Glee_  before it went to shit."

He turns to her, a dumb grin on his face. He likes it when she tells him little things about herself. He feels closer to her this way.

* * *

"Why is there an unopened pack of biscuits in your bed?" Jack finds himself asking. He was just about to throw himself on her bed. Good thing he didn't, that would have been one hell of a sore back he'd get.

"You see," Ellie says as she turns in her swiveling chair. She gives him a sheepish laugh. "I was going to eat it before bed as a snack but then I just fell asleep with it cradled in my arms like 'Hello, I love you biscuits because no one else will',"

"That's depressing." He answers. "And –" He feels his voice tighten and his heart beat loudly. "And I love you."

"Sounds fake but okay." She says without even a second thought. She even wrinkles her nose.

He only gives her a strange look, taking a seat at the edge of her bed. When she turns back to her laptop, ignoring him like his trip to her house was all for nothing. He can't help but annoy her.

He opens his mouth and says, "You shouldn't eat in your bed. You'll get crumbs everywhere."

"Don't tell me how to live my life."

* * *

"Jack thinks we're together." Ellie says as she's snuggled up with Stephanie in her bed.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Nah," Ellie replies, she didn't even have to consider her answer.

* * *

"Love you," He says to her casually between cake and hot tea.

Ellie turns, blinking. "Are you saying that to the chocolate cake or me?"

"You."

Ellie hums before chewing the inside of her cheek. She answers unsure, "Uh … same?"

Jack can only frown in reply.

* * *

He was in love with her. Completely and hopelessly in love with her. She could kick him in the ribs and he'd just say "thank you".

* * *

Jack stumbles upon Ellie kissing Stephanie on the mouth at some guy's party one night. He didn't think it was possible but his heart crumbles. He would turn the other cheek if it makes her feel better.

…

Jack storms into the kitchen, mind racing. He's horribly angry. He's furious. This has got to be the most fucked up thing he's even seen Ellie do, ever.

Standing in front of the fridge door, he swings it open and pops a weed brownie into his mouth. He munches angrily and hopes the marijuana takes effect soon.

He  _needs_  to calm down and not get mad and not shout at her because she  _is_  his soulmate, no questions asked, and he loves her.

He loves her.

_He loves her._

**He loves her**!

... Doesn't he?

This damn brownie he's eaten isn't doing shit. He's  _still_  mad and not calm! He eats one more. Then two then three more then suddenly he's eaten all six brownies.

He's eaten all six brownies then trips off the fucking universe.

* * *

"Hey, Stephanie?" Stephanie hears Addison call her from the kitchen, the smell of garlic on the pan wafts through the air.

Stephanie lets out a loud hum in return, playing with her phone.

Addison asks, "What's the name of that guy Ellie is seeing again?"

Stephanie stops playing with her phone, locking it, eyes now narrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Gossip." Addison replies shortly.

"Oh," Stephanie unlocks her phone. "Jack,"

"Jack what?" Addison echoes.

Stephanie locks her phone again. She's no longer in the mood to browse social media. She says in a bitter tone under her breath. "Jackass," She whispers.

* * *

She can hear him gargling from the bathroom and she honestly thinks he sounds like the  _Chewbacca_. Why was she over at his house again when Stephanie was at home?

Ellie sighs. She was finding Jack annoying. Nails on a chalkboard annoying. It was time to break things off.

* * *

He takes her out to her favourite café early in the morning and she shoots him down before he can even bring the ring out.

* * *

"I'm such a dumbass for dating her." Jack says over brownies and tissues and  _Gossip Girl_. He  **doesn't even like**   _Gossip Girl_  but Ellie did.  _Ellie did_. So –

"Hey!" His housemate snaps, taking the box of tissues away from him. "Stop it. Stop beating yourself up. You don't deserve more shit in your life."

"Sorry," Jack apologizes then asks, "What am I going to do?" – His dream of being with her is as realistic as him being the president of space.

His housemate takes in a deep breath and says, "Get over her."

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Who even knows what I'm writing about anymore. Even I don't know.
> 
> – 9 April 2018


End file.
